


Broken. Breathless. Blamed.

by mitfkl



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: AU, Best Friends, Dead Inside, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitfkl/pseuds/mitfkl
Summary: Сломленные, разбитые, мёртвые душой, смогут ли они спастись?Это история о тех, кто потерял всё, убил себя и растоптал мечты.





	Broken. Breathless. Blamed.

I

 

Томас запомнил его, как вечно улыбающегося, шумного мальчишку, когда им обоим ещё было по семь лет. Тогда дети только начинали своё увлекательное путешествие в «реальную» жизнь и в то время им нравилось. Учёба в школе не казалась сложной, не было никаких проблем, дружба завязывалась легко — идеально.  
Томас сразу заинтересовался одним светловолосым мальчиком, ещё когда в первый день младшей школы он увидел своих новых одноклассников. Все ребята казались ему какими-то слегка запуганными, но заинтересованно друг друга осматривали. Кто-то даже пытался завести разговор и у них это хорошо получалось. Дети всегда заводят друзей быстро. Но именно тот блондин — Ньют — как он представился, почему-то сразу привлёк внимание маленького Томаса. Он был как лучик солнышка, когда улыбался, подходя с протянутой ладошкой ко всем в классе. Но именно с Томасом Ньют стал дружить с первого дня школы.

Ньют любил поговорить. Очень сложно было застать такой момент, когда мальчик молчал. Его звонкий голос всегда было слышно, Томас буквально через месяц общения, уже не представлял мир вокруг без заливистого голоса друга. Они часто гуляли после школы или в выходные вместе, но истории Ньюта никогда не иссякали. И Томасу это нравилось, ведь он сам не был особо разговорчивым, предпочитая больше слушать друга. А Ньюту, казалось бы, только это и надо было. Но всё же Ньют был единственным ребёнком в кругу общения Томаса, который мог добиться от него больше, чем одной фразы в ответ.

Ближе к ноябрю в класс Томаса перевели ещё одного мальчика. Он переехал с семьёй из Кореи, но очень хорошо для своего возраста владел английским. Как выяснилось позже, папа у него был американцем, поэтому Минхо — так звали новенького — был билингва. Ньют сразу же после урока побежал к нему знакомиться. Спустя неделю Минхо уже окончательно и бесповоротно влился в их компанию и стал лучшим другом. Он был таким же неугомонным, как и Ньют, а Томас где-то в глубине своей детской души чувствовал что-то странное. Как потом ему сказала мама — это чувство называется ревность. И мальчик действительно немного ревновал Ньюта к Минхо. Ему казалось, что из-за своей несговорчивости блондин предпочтёт ему азиата и уйдёт. А этого маленькому Томасу очень не хотелось. Поэтому мальчик решил, что должен стать более общительным, чтобы сохранить друзей. Только вот Ньюту Томас был всегда дороже и ближе, правда, сам Томас этого не знал.

К концу зимы в классе постоянно был слышен уже не только голос Ньюта, но и Томаса с Минхо. Учительница их часто ругала за то, что они мешают другим детям и ей в том числе, но ребят это не сильно заботило. Им нравилось говорить друг с другом, каждый раз делясь чем-то новым.

Им было всего лишь по семь лет, но они уже не представляли жизни друг без друга.

II

Летние каникулы они давно уже решили провести вместе: на этом настоял Ньют. Томас был не против, он всё равно никуда не собирался уезжать — точнее, не собирались его родители. Минхо же наоборот должен был на месяц уехать домой, в Корею, потому что его родители так сказали. Но мальчик очень долго и слёзно упрашивал их остаться. В итоге они согласились пригласить его бабушку на время их отсутствия. Когда Минхо сказал об этом Томасу и Ньюту, они все были безумно рады и построили очень много планов.

Последние деньки учёбы были невыносимо скучными, но обязательными к посещению. Никому это не нравилось, даже самим учителям, но что они могли сделать с решением министерства образования? Правильно, ничего. Поэтому они хотя бы пытались упростить уроки, частенько играя с детьми в разные интерактивные игры. Это было гораздо лучше, чем считать двузначные цифры на математике — как считали ученики, поэтому не жаловались. Ну, или почти. Только Ньют иногда возникал посреди очередной игры, что «лучше бы вы отпустили нас домой, всё равно толку столько же будет». Но он быстро переставал выделываться, когда учительница предлагала решить ему парочку задачек из учебника.

В первый же день каникул мальчики договорились встретиться возле школы, после чего пойти на старую детскую площадку с «лучшими в вашей жизни горками» по словам Ньюта. Городок, в котором они жили, был очень маленьким, с минимальным уровнем преступности, да и все друг друга знали, поэтому родители не слишком волновались, отпуская детей гулять одних. И всех это устраивало. Конечно, до темноты им никто не позволял задерживаться, но ребята и сами не рвались: всё-таки они ещё не выросли из «страшилок про бабайку». Хоть каждый из них и храбрился, мол «я уже большой, ничего не боюсь», но на самом деле все знали правду.

По истечении первого месяца лета в их небольшом городке все уже знали эту неразлучную компанию детишек — Ньют, Томас и Минхо. Ни дня не обходилось без какой-нибудь пакости от них: то окно разобьют, играя в футбол; то растопчут газон у кого-нибудь перед домом; то распугают голубей в парке, в попытках поймать одного. Мальчишкам всё сходило с рук, ведь они дети, а детей любят все взрослые. И ребята нагло пользовались своим положением.

Однажды они собрались у Томаса дома с ночёвкой: Ньюта довольно быстро отпустили, а вот Минхо пришлось сначала отпрашиваться у родителей, которые ещё и настояли о разговоре с мамой самого Томаса, а после чего азиат ещё и с бабушкой договаривался. Но в итоге мальчика отпустили, чему он был безумно рад. Это была их первая ночь вне дома, да ещё и с лучшими друзьями. Мальчики сначала смотрели мультики про супергероев в комнате Томаса, очень громко обсуждая чуть ли не каждое действие персонажей. Мама лишь изредка заходила к ним, принося то печенье с молоком, то конфеты. В десять часов она зашла в последний раз, чтобы разобрать детям кровать. У Томаса она была большая двуспальная, а ребята были маленькими, поэтому было решено спать всем вместе. Мальчики улеглись друг рядом с другом, но сна у них не было ни в одном глазу. Каждый из них был слишком воодушевлён.

— Как думаете, кто победил бы: Супермен или Бетмен, если бы им пришлось сразиться? — Ньют старался говорить тихо, чтобы родители Томаса не узнали, что дети ещё не спят.  
— Думаю, Супермен, — ответил Минхо, который лежал слева от Томаса возле стены, поворачиваясь лицом к друзьям и приподнимаясь на локте. — Он же такой крутой! Бетмен тоже ничего, но Супермена я люблю больше!  
— А мне кажется, была бы ничья, — заметил Томас, пожимая плечами.  
— Я тоже так думаю, — улыбнулся Ньют.  
— Не, ребят, вы скучные, — отмахнулся азиат, надувшись. — Надо обязательно кого-то выбрать.  
— Не всегда надо что-то выбирать. Есть такие вещи, которые ты одинаково сильно любишь. — Ньют повысил голос, но быстро опомнился, замолкая.  
— Это какие же, например? — Томас заинтересованно посмотрел на друга.  
— Например, я люблю вас обоих, — поднял указательный палец вверх блондин, — и я не могу выбрать кого-то одного.  
— А если бы тебе сказали, что дружить смогут только двое из нас? — Заинтересовался разговором Минхо.  
— Тогда, — Ньют ни секунды не раздумывал, — я бы сам ушёл, оставляя вас двоих.

Ребята замолчали. Это было странно — слышать такое от кого-то из них. Они уже настолько привыкли друг к другу, что отсутствие одного даже представить трудно было.

— Кем вы хотите стать в будущем? — Ньют перевёл тему, будто бы ничего и не было.  
— Я хочу быть космонавтом! — Воскликнул Минхо, на что получил пинок под одеялом от Томаса, чтобы он говорил тише. — Ауч!  
— А если подумать? Что-нибудь более реальное? — блондин иногда задавал такие вопросы, которые сложно было решить в их возрасте, и требовал более взрослый ответ.  
— Ну, не знаю, — Минхо почесал затылок, — может, бизнесменом. Как папа.  
— Хм, — Ньюта, видимо, удовлетворил такой ответ, — а ты, Томми?  
— Я не знаю. Мама говорит, что юристы хорошо зарабатывают. Но я даже не знаю, кто это.  
— Я не спрашиваю, что говорит твоя мама. Кем хочешь стать ты?  
— Писателем, наверное. Это так классно, но для этого нужна хорошая фантазия.  
— Я думаю, из тебя вышел бы классный писатель, — Ньют улыбнулся. Томас улыбнулся в ответ, смущённо произнося тихую благодарность.  
— А сам-то кем стать хочешь? — Минхо не остался в стороне и тоже спросил.  
— _Героем_ , — гордо ответил мальчик.  
— Эй, ты сам сказал, что надо отвечать что-то реальное. — Возмутился азиат.  
— Это реально.  
— Нет!  
— Да.  
— Ребят, тихо, — встрял Томас. — Давайте спать.

Мальчики, замолкнув, плюхнулись на свои места, пожелав друг другу спокойной ночи. Томас уже проваливался в сон, когда услышал шёпот Ньюта:

_— Не все герои носят плащи и обладают суперсилой. Я спасу всех, кого смогу. Пусть это будет всего лишь горстка людей, самых дорогих мне. А они спасут тех, кто дороги им._

Томас, кажется, после этих слов перестал дышать.

III

 

Когда Томас наутро проснулся — Ньюта не было на его спальном месте. Сначала мальчик подумал, что тот захотел в туалет, но друг не вернулся ни через пять минут, ни через десять. Томас тихо встал с кровати, так, чтобы не разбудить Минхо, и вышел из комнаты. Он спустился в кухню, но там тоже никого не обнаружил. Даже маму. Мальчик посмотрел на часы — семь двадцать две — ещё слишком рано, так, где же Ньют? Может, ему срочно нужно было бежать домой? Но тогда почему он не предупредил?

Томас вернулся в комнату и снова лёг в кровать. Его пугало отсутствие Ньюта. Когда они снова встретятся, Томас обещает, он даст блондину подзатыльник и накричит, что он так молча ушёл. Брюнет провалился в тревожный сон, который не запомнил.

Днём того же дня, Минхо спросил у Томаса про Ньюта. Томас лишь пожал плечами. Мама мальчика во время завтрака задала тот же вопрос, но ответа тоже так и не получила. Томас не знал, где Ньют. Ушёл домой, не попрощавшись. Что ещё сказать?  
Минхо ушёл ближе к часу дня, когда ему начала названивать бабушка. Тот пообещал, что через пятнадцать минут будет дома, крепко обняв Томаса и поблагодарив его маму, убежал. Мальчики заранее договорились встретиться в четыре часа возле магазинчика, в котором добрая пожилая леди частенько угощала их мороженым. Томас быстро напечатал смс-ку Ньюту о времени и месте встречи, но ответа не получил.

Ньют так же не пришёл в назначенное время. Томас и Минхо ждали его минут пятнадцать, после чего решили пойти к другу домой. Их напрягало отсутствие блондина и то, как он ушёл утром, ничего никому не сказав. Мальчики долго звонили в дверь дома Ньюта, но им никто не открывал. Томас набрал номер друга, но ему ответил автоответчик. Это странно. Очень странно и страшно.

— Да где он, блин? — Зло спросил Минхо.  
— Я не знаю. — Томас ответил взволнованно, — я переживаю за него.  
— Я тоже, дружище.  
— Что будем делать?  
— А у нас есть выбор? Разве мы что-то можем?  
— Может, объявить в полицию?  
— Мы ещё маленькие, нас не воспримут всерьёз.  
— Давай скажем моей маме? Может она что-нибудь сделает?

Минхо кивнул, и мальчики вернулись к Томасу домой.

— Мам! — С порога закричал Томас, параллельно скидывая обувь.  
— Да, милый? — Женщина вышла из кухни, улыбаясь.  
— Ньют пропал!

Лицо миссис Эдисон вмиг помрачнело. Томас смотрел на неё, а в глазах стояли слёзы. Минхо выглядел не лучше: тоже был мрачным, но не плакал.

— С чего вы это взяли? — Женщина говорила спокойно, но в голосе проскальзывали нотки волнения.  
— Он не пришёл на встречу, не отвечал на звонки и никто не открывал дверь! Мы были у него дома!  
— Может, он с семьёй куда-то уехал? — предположила Лиза.  
— Он бы нам сказал. — Ответил Минхо. — Тем более, он ушёл, не попрощавшись, Вы сами помните!  
— Но это не значит, что он пропал.  
— Что тогда с ним? Где он? — Почти хором спросили дети.

Женщина не нашлась с ответом. Она просто не могла придумать разумного объяснения происходящему. Ей самой казалось это странным, но Лиза просто не могла пугать детей.

— _Он вернётся_. — Выдавила из себя она. — Он не мог просто пропасть.

IV

 

Ньют не появился ни на следующий день, ни через месяц, ни к концу лета.

Томас и Минхо не находили себе места, они буквально каждый день пытались дозвониться до друга, ходили к его дому, просили маму Томаса подать заявление в полицию — но всё безрезультатно. Ньют просто исчез, будто его вообще не существовало. И это очень сильно напрягало.

Началась учёба. Второй класс. Не намного сложнее, чем первый, но всё же мальчики взялись за уроки гораздо усерднее, чем в прошлом году. В классе будто бы никто даже не заметил отсутствия Ньюта, одноклассники не спрашивали, почему на уроках вдруг стало тише, да и учителя ничего не упоминали. И из-за этого Томасу действительно казалось, будто Ньют не существовал. Он сказал об этом Минхо, на что тот лишь согласился.

Мальчики остались такими же лучшими друзьями, но вдвоём. Будто бы тогда, у Томаса дома, Ньют предвидел будущее, сказав, что лучше оставит их и уйдёт сам. Томас находил это странным, но молчал. А Минхо думал о том же и тоже молчал.

Минхо часто после уроков ходил к Томасу в гости, и они вместе делали домашку или играли в игры. Мальчики так же прикалывались друг над другом, рассказывали новые истории, говорили обо всём подряд, вели себя так же, как и раньше. Но чего-то всё-таки не хватало. Точнее, кого-то. Ещё точнее — Ньюта. За прошедший год они стали слишком близки и сейчас им было трудно привыкать дружить вдвоём. Невозможно же стереть из души то, что стало её частью. А Ньют стал неотъемлемым кусочком сердец мальчишек.

Томас часто по вечерам, оставаясь один в своей комнате, вспоминал своего первого лучшего друга. Воспроизводил в голове каждый разговор, каждую историю, рассказанную Ньютом. Вспоминал их первую встречу в классе, его первое впечатление об этом мальчике, который улыбается ярче, чем светит солнце. То, как он ревновал друга к Минхо, и как заставил себя меняться, чтобы сохранить дружбу. Он верил, что Ньют вернётся, но с каждым днём надежда гасла.

Миссис Эдисон видела изменения в сыне, и она понимала, что случилось. Но не могла помочь. Она уже и сама не верила, что Ньют вернётся, но каждый раз успокаивала Томаса, когда тот за ужином рассказывал о том, как им с Минхо не хватает друга.

Женщина ведь ходила в полицию, по слезливым настояниям Томаса. Только она никогда не сможет рассказать сыну о том, что узнала. Для неё самой это было тяжело. В тот день она вернулась домой и всю ночь не могла сомкнуть глаз. Муж пытался узнать, что стряслось, но она молчала. Просто сверлила взглядом потолок, прокручивая в голове фразу полицейского: _«Два трупа — мужчина и женщина. Ребёнок считается пропавшим без вести»._

Второй год младшей школы прошёл как в тумане.

V

 

За несколько лет без Ньюта, Томас с Минхо уже привыкли. Сейчас они в средней школе, всё такие же лучшие друзья. Они теперь почти не вспоминают Ньюта в своих разговорах. У них сейчас другие заботы — учёба, экзамены, девочки, тусовки. Им по четырнадцать, в этом возрасте у подростков гормоны бьют фонтаном, хочется попробовать всё. В следующем году они переходят в старшую школу, надо уже задумываться о том, кем они видят себя в будущем, чтобы выбрать профиль.

Минхо решил, что всё-таки пойдет по стопам отца и станет экономистом, поэтому профильные предметы для него стали математика и физика. И парень в этом хорошо разбирался, несмотря на то, что со временем его характер изменился. Он уже не маленький мальчик, которого ничего не волнует. Он подросток, который интересуется всем и вся. Но при этом Минхо оставался таким же болтливым несносным парнишкой, который делает прежде, чем думает. Но от друга он отличается своим самообладанием.  
Томас же стал более развязным, чем был в детстве. Да, Ньют его в какой-то степени изменил, сделал открытым, но всё-таки сейчас это уже совсем другой человек. Брюнет не думает о будущем, живёт настоящим, гуляет, заводит новых друзей и девушек (которых, кстати, часто меняет). В свои четырнадцать парень не выглядит как Аполлон Бельведерский (хотя и не является уродом, среднячок, в общем), но обладает той харизмой, которая привлекает к нему людей. И он этим пользуется. Томас часто ходит на вечеринки, которые устраивают старшеклассники, пьёт, курит и Минхо это не нравится, но он не может заставить друга завязать. Минхо вообще не узнаёт своего друга, тот слишком изменился.

А Томас ведь просто пытается забыться, утопая в алкоголе и отношениях на одну ночь. У него в жизни теперь не всё гладко, но он не спешит распространяться об этом. Даже Минхо — и тот не всё знает, хотя они всё ещё лучшие друзья.

Мать Томаса развелась с его отцом, потому что у того, как оказалось, уже два года как есть другая семья. Это сильно ударило и по душевному состоянию как Лизы, так и Томаса. Но для мамы он остаётся хорошим мальчиком, чтобы не травмировать ещё больше. Только Лизу это почти не волнует — она целыми днями пропадает на работах, а по ночам на свиданиях или просто неизвестно где. Томас не знает, ему всё равно. В те редкие моменты, когда парень видит мать дома — она либо пьёт, либо спит. И Томасу она противна.

_Поэтому Томас по ночам напивается так, что желудок уже горит от алкоголя._   
_Поэтому Томас по ночам накуривается так, что не может вспомнить, кто он._   
_Поэтому Томас по ночам трахает какую-нибудь развязную девчонку, вымещая на ней всё своё отчаяние._

Этому мальчику всего четырнадцать, а он уже увяз в грязи и пороках, и ничто не сможет очистить его от этого.

Но Томас, если совсем уж плохо, всё ещё вспоминает маленького мальчика, который был его путеводной звездой, когда им было по семь, и это в какой-то степени помогает. Наверное, только поэтому в его душе ещё осталась доля человечности.  
Хотя парень чувствует, что даже так он долго не протянет.

Минхо пытается поддержать друга. Правда, пытается вытащить из этой ямы. Только Томасу не нужна помощь. Он уже труп.

_И Минхо сдаётся._

VI

 

Томасу восемнадцать, когда его буквально «вытаскивают с того света».

На одной из вечеринок, посвящённых поступлению на первый курс университета, Томас мешает водку с виски и закидывается наркотиками. Он не видит тёмный тоннель со светом в его конце, про который все говорят — лишь пустота.  
Томас просто нигде.  
Там нет ни пола, ни потолка — ничего.  
Томас не стоит, не лежит — его вообще не существует.  
Он ничего не чувствует, не видит, не слышит.  
А потом вдруг появляется мутный силуэт и резкий свет. Лёгкие наполняются воздухом, а тело чувствует боль.  
Зачем он вернулся? Ещё недостаточно настрадался?

Минхо забирает его из больницы спустя три недели. Учёба уже в самом разгаре, но кого это волнует?  
Несмотря на то, что Томас отдалился от Минхо на расстояние как от Сатурна до Плутона — тот всё ещё его лучший друг. Никто никогда не сможет заменить Минхо Томаса, а Томасу Минхо. Они оба это понимают, именно поэтому несмотря ни на что остаются самыми родными друг другу.

У Томаса ведь кроме Минхо больше никого не осталось. Мать умерла три месяца назад, отец неизвестно где. Томас не плакал, когда увидел тело матери в морге. На похороны он вообще не пошёл. Нет, парень любил свою маму, но, как бы сказать, не считал её своей _Матерью_. Да, в детстве всё было хорошо, Томас не доверял никому сильнее, чем ей, но с возрастом это изменилось. Они стали чужими. И оба это понимали.

Томасу в наследство остался дом и какие-то сбережения. Их было немного, но для начала сойдёт. Минхо боялся оставлять друга одного, поэтому неделю жил с Томасом, и тот не возражал. Они снова будто бы вернулись в далёкое детство, когда всё было прекрасно. И оба скучали по этому.

Минхо старался обеспечить друга всем, в чём тот нуждался — заботой и вниманием. И Томасу действительно было это необходимо. Он заметно изменился внешне — стал безумно худым, из-за алкоголя и наркотиков, бледным, с огромными мешками под глазами. Но при этом оставался красивым: за четыре года его тело выросло, лицо стало по-взрослому привлекательным — от мальчишки в нём уже ничего не осталось. Если бы не его поганый образ жизни — он был бы действительно прекрасным молодым человеком. Минхо ему так и сказал, на что брюнет лишь отмахнулся.

— Ты пойдешь в универ? — Спросил Минхо на второй недели после выписки.  
— Нет.  
— Почему?  
— Зачем? Что я там забыл? — Голос Томаса не выражал ни капли заинтересованности в разговоре.

И Минхо не нашёл, что ответить. Просто ушёл на занятия один.

А Томас думал: может действительно стоит начать учиться? Он же как-то и для чего-то поступил. Юриспруденция, конечно, его никогда не привлекала, но обучение именно на этом направлении было в какой-то степени данью уважения к покойной матери. Она всегда ему говорила, что юристы достаточно успешны и востребованы.

_— А ты кем хочешь стать, Томми?_   
_— Я не знаю. Мама говорит, что юристы хорошо зарабатывают. Но я даже не знаю, кто это._   
_— Я не спрашиваю, что говорит твоя мама. Кем хочешь стать ты?_   
_— Писателем, наверное. Это так классно, но для этого нужна хорошая фантазия._   
_— Я думаю, из тебя вышел бы классный писатель, — Ньют улыбнулся._

Томас вдруг усмехнулся своим же внезапно всплывшим воспоминаниям. Он не вспоминал про Ньюта уже очень давно. Он даже не знает, жив ли вообще его бывший лучший друг.  
_Помнил ли Томас Ньюта? — Конечно._  
 _Скучал ли Томас? — Возможно._

Долгое время Ньют был для Томаса всем, хоть они были знакомы лишь год. Можно ли за год вообще привязаться к человеку настолько сильно? Особенно в детстве, когда обычно все друзья и общение забываются. Томас сказал бы нет, но он не мог. Озорной блондин до сих пор сидит где-то глубоко в мыслях и душе парня, не собираясь покидать обжитое место.

_Сожалел ли Томас о том, что познакомился с Ньютом? — Ни капли._

VII

 

Через месяц Томас вернулся в университет, но перевёлся с факультета юриспруденции на литературный. Зачем? Он сам не знает. Что-то буквально подтолкнуло его к этому решению.

За это время парень заметно окреп: кости уже не торчали из-под бледной кожи, а синяки под глазами готовы были вот-вот сойти на нет. Томас всё-таки менялся. Что-то заставляло его это делать против воли.

Минхо был рад снова видеть друга вне дома. Томас тоже был рад. Но всё-таки что-то было не так. Он не хотел возвращаться, но зачем-то это сделал.

_Что-то_ пыталось спасти Томаса.

Возможно, именно благодаря этому чему-то Томас решил вернуться к жизни.

— Чувак, ты столько пропустил, тебе повезло, что тебя ещё не отчислили, — сказал Минхо, когда они сидели в столовой на обеде.  
— Я надеялся, что отчислили. — Усмехнулся Томас. — Видно, кто-то очень не хочет, чтобы я сдох в нищете от алкогольного отравления.  
— Заткнись, придурок, ты и так чуть это не сделал. — Минхо нахмурился. Томас пожал плечами.  
— Как я вообще выжил? Типа, я не думаю, что кто-то из тех мудаков, с которыми я бухал, вообще мог заметить, что кому-то плохо.  
— Ты не помнишь что ли? Я же тоже там был. И именно я заметил твоё, так сказать, бездыханное тело на полу кухни, где вы курили и закидывались.  
— Спасибо, бро. Если бы не ты, я бы уже в гробу гнил. Хотя не знаю даже, что лучше — гнить под землёй или тут.  
— Ты не умеешь благодарить, чувак. Это не твоё. — Минхо усмехнулся, но понимал, что Томас говорит вполне серьёзно.  
— Да ладно, я реально благодарен.  
— Ох, неужели?  
— Я тут понял, что хочу начать жить как нормальный человек. Ну, типа, отучиться, пойти работать, завести семью.  
— Это на тебя так твоя почти-что-смерть повлияла?  
— Возможно. — _Нет._

Хоть Томас и говорил, что хочет начать жить, оба парня понимали, что _Томас давно мёртв_. Его душа уже получила столько увечий, что починить её кажется нереальным. Если его тело и будет функционировать как положено, то живым Томасу будет куда сложнее стать.  
_Целая душа может жить в изувеченном теле, изувеченная душа в целом теле — нет._

Но Томас всегда оставался тем человеком, который добьётся того, что хочет, чего бы это ему не стоило. Оставалось только надеяться, что в этот раз он не подведёт и его желание — не пустой звук.

— А чё ты перевестись-то решил? — спросил вдруг Минхо.  
— Не знаю, просто чувствую, что юристом быть — не моё.  
— Но, Томас, литература? Серьёзно?  
— Почему нет?  
— Действительно, — Минхо вздохнул, но улыбнулся.  
— А ты всё-таки экономистом будешь?  
— Да. Семейный бизнес, все дела.  
— У тебя всё получится, — Томас искренне улыбнулся. Давно он этого не делал: в последние годы лишь играл на публику, натягивая для каждого знакомого определённую маску. С Минхо он был искренним. Был собой.  
— Спасибо, бро. Ты тоже добьёшься успеха!  
— Если не помру быстрее.  
— Я тебе не позволю, придурок, — Минхо шутливо толкнул Томаса в плечо и грустно улыбнулся.

Дальше они разговаривали на совсем отстранённые темы: обсуждали преподавателей (ну, Минхо возмущался в основном, хотя некоторые лекторы ему действительно нравились, а Томас только слушал, потому что ему на своих было всё равно — главное, чтоб хоть чему-то учили) и успели поговорить о том, что стало с бывшей компанией Томаса. Как оказалось, они даже не заметили отсутствия друга — если они, конечно, считали парня другом — и продолжали пьянствовать и веселиться. Только долго они не радовались, потому что по звонку из больницы, куда доставили Томаса, в дом к подросткам приехала полиция и разогнала всех. Кого-то посадили в вытрезвитель, а кто-то успел убежать, оставаясь безнаказанным. На самом деле Томасу было плевать на них, но он всё-таки позлорадствовал. Больше он всё равно не собирается иметь ничего общего с этой компанией.

Пара должна была начаться через десять минут. У Томаса — история искусства, а у Минхо — прикладная математика. Но парни не спешили расходиться по разным корпусам университета. Они слишком соскучились друг по другу и по их непринуждённым разговорам на все темы подряд. (Когда Минхо заботился о Томасе после выписки из больницы, они почти не разговаривали — Минхо потому что не знал, о чём, а Томас просто не хотел). И сейчас они будто бы вернулись в прошлое, которое нравилось парням больше, чем настоящее.

VIII

 

_Томас устал пытаться жить._

Нет, серьёзно, ему казалось, что будет проще. Парень целый месяц вёл спокойную по его меркам жизнь: не пил, учился, посещал все занятия, правильно питался, но ему это надоело. Он чувствовал, что это не его. И готов был снова сорваться, начать употреблять. Готов был, но не срывался. Что его останавливало — Томас не знает. То ли это был Минхо, который был рад снова видеть друга таким, каким он был раньше, а брюнету не хотелось его подводить; то ли Томас сам себя останавливал, когда размышлял о случившемся; то ли это было именно то что-то в подсознании парня. Что-то, что каждый раз, когда Томас заходил в магазин и направлялся в отдел с алкоголем, звонким голосочком кричало ему: не смей. И парень слушался, покупал себе продуктов на ужин и уходил.

Томас часто слышал в своей голове будто бы чужие мысли. В глубине души он знал, откуда они, точнее, кому они принадлежат, только не хотел принимать это. Ему не нужно это. Но его никто не спрашивал. Всё чаще, вспоминая Ньюта, ему казалось, что Томас придумал блондина, а потом тот не пропал, а просто вернулся в голову брюнета, где и зародился. Эти мысли не давали покоя, но что-то заставляло его верить, что _Ньют был настоящим. Живым. Тёплым._

Томасу казалось, что он начинает сходить с ума.

По ночам, прежде чем заснуть, он вёл монолог с самим собой. Чаще всего он размышлял о том, что было бы, если бы его не спасли тогда. И ответ всегда был один.

Ничего бы не было. Ни радости, ни боли. Его бы просто не стало. Никто бы не страдал по нему (если только Минхо, но и он тоже забыл бы со временем). Мир продолжил бы вращаться, будто бы ничего и не произошло. Ничего бы не изменилось. Зачем Томас всё ещё пытается что-то исправить, если проще сдаться?

_Он не сможет спастись._ И он знает это.

Правильно говорят, что самые страшные демоны живут внутри нас самих. Никто не сможет причинить тебе столько боли, сколько ты причинил себе. И Томас понимал это. Зачем он испортил себе жизнь? Всё могло бы быть нормально (могло ли?). Томас не хотел знать, что было бы, если бы он не влез во всё это дерьмо. Это его прошлое, которое не изменишь. Ему стоит двигаться дальше. Нельзя позволять прошлому загораживать будущее. Только вот Томас не знал, настанет ли для него это _«будущее»_.

И всё-таки ему нужен был кто-то, кто поможет ему. Минхо пытается, только вот, плодов особо не дают его попытки. Томас не знает, что друг делает не так, раз ему становится только хуже. Он устал быть обузой, может, действительно стоит прекратить попытки спастись?

_— Я спасу столько людей, сколько смогу. Пускай даже если это будут только близкие мне люди._

**«Спаси меня от самого себя, Ньют».**

IX

 

Томас сидел на паре по искусству эпохи Возрождения. Одна из тех пар, на которой присутствовал весь поток. Аудитория была достаточно большая, столы студентов стояли рядами на ступеньках: чем ближе к концу комнаты — тем выше. Томас сидел где-то в середине: на первых рядах сидели зубрилы, на последних — бестолочи. Томас не относил себя ни к тем, ни к другим.

Пара должна была вот-вот начаться, но преподаватель опаздывал. Но все студенты уже сидели на своих местах, тихо перешёптываясь. Томас же сверлил взглядом доску. Физически он был здесь, а мысленно где-то далеко. Он и сам не знал где и о чём думает, просто выпал из реальности. Вернулся он только тогда, когда услышал голос мистера Джоуэлла, который только что вошёл. Томас вынырнул из прострации, переключая внимание на мужчину. Но затем резко перешёл к изучению взглядом парня, который стоял рядом с преподавателем, нервно переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Высокий блондин; лица не было видно, потому что тот смотрел в пол; в белой футболке и чёрных джинсах; в руках держал что-то похожее на планшет для бумаги.

— Это новый студент нашего факультета — мистер Ньютон. — Объявил преподаватель. — Он немного отличается от вас, но я искренне прошу проявить уважение к нему. У него мутизм.

_Ньютон._   
_Ньют._   
_Мутизм._

Эти слова засели у Томаса в голове. Не может же это быть _его_ Ньют. Томас уставился на блондина, который держал в руках тот самый планшет, только теперь лицевой стороной к студентам.

_«Привет, я Ньют. Я не могу говорить»_. — Гласила надпись. Сам же парень смущённо осматривал всех, кто был в аудитории.

Не может быть. Этого просто не может быть.  
_Это не тот Ньют, который никогда не затыкался._  
 _Это не тот Ньют, чей голос звенел как колокольчик._  
 _Это не тот Ньют, который смеялся, озаряя весь мир Томаса._  
 _Это не он._

Ньют поднялся на несколько ступеней, садясь на втором ряду. Томас не мог отвести взгляд, а так же не мог поверить. В голове стоял только один вопрос: он ли это? Если да, то блондин точно не помнит Томаса, десять лет прошло, как-никак. Если да, то Томас хочет знать, что случилось. Во-первых, конечно же, он хочет знать, почему Ньют ушёл. Во-вторых, где был всё это время. В-третьих, что с его голосом.

У Томаса слишком много вопросов. Только вот, он не знает, как отреагирует Ньют, если брюнет вдруг подойдёт и сразу начнёт докапываться до него. Тем более, ответ всё равно не сможет услышать. Но это его не остановит.

Томас написал Минхо сообщение, что сразу после пары им надо встретиться.

_Минхо. 11:32._   
_«Чувак, что стряслось? Ты никогда не отвлекался во время пары»_

_Томас. 11:33_   
_«Минхо, ты не поверишь»_

_Минхо. 11:33_   
_«Ты, наконец, нашёл себе девушку? XD»_

_Томас. 11:35_   
_«Я, кажется, наконец, нашёл Ньюта»_

После отправки последнего сообщения, Томас убрал телефон в карман и больше не отвечал Минхо. Хотя знал, что тот заваливает его сообщениями, ведь телефон неприятно вибрировал чуть ли не каждую секунду. Парень лишь снова вперил взгляд в спину Ньюта, который беседовал с девушкой рядом. Ну, как беседовал, девушка что-то говорила, а Ньют отвечал с помощью своего планшета, то подвигая его брюнетке, то забирая обратно, и снова писал что-то. Как Томас помнил, девушку звали Тереза, и она училась на художника. Они никогда не разговаривали, но Томасу она была приятна. Тереза была умной, красивой, но не привлекала к себе много внимания, как обычно делают девушки в их возрасте — не была пафосной сукой, в общем.

До окончания пары Томас смотрел на этих двоих. Ничего из лекции не записал, даже преподавателя не слушал. Просто в какой-то момент, когда Ньют повернул голову в сторону Терезы и улыбнулся — так искренне и так по-детски — что Томас сразу пропустил пару ударов сердца. Это была именно та улыбка. Томас помнил её, ведь так Ньют раньше улыбался только ему. И это в какой-то степени злило. Зато сомнений в том, что это именно их Ньют почти не оставалось.

После окончания пары Томас выбежал из аудитории в числе первых и сразу же направился в то крыло университета, где у Минхо была пара. Сейчас была большая перемена, студенты спешили занять места в кафетерии, поэтому Томас часто напарывался на кого-нибудь. Но он продолжал бежать к другу, не обращая внимания на помехи. Группу Минхо, видимо, задержали, потому что дверь в аудиторию, где у друга была пара, была закрыта, а голос преподавателя внутри продолжал что-то вещать. Томас опёрся на стену, сложил руки на груди и стоял, нервно постукивая ногой о пол. Через пару минут дверь открылась, и из неё начали вываливаться уставшие студенты. Томас выловил азиата и дёрнул на себя.

— Какого хера, чувак? Я спешу! — Возмущённо спросил друг, но, когда развернулся и увидел Томаса, сразу же исправился. — Так какого хера, чувак? Ньют? У тебя галлюцинации пошли?  
— Это точно был он! — Томас стоял на своём. — Я уверен на девяносто процентов.  
— С чего ты это взял? Ты же в последний раз видел его в семь.  
— Может внешне он и изменился, но, чёрт, это наш Ньют.  
— Почему?  
— Ты, возможно, посчитаешь меня придурком, но я помню его улыбку. Как он улыбался мне. И только мне.  
— Кажется, у тебя реально крыша поехала. — Минхо вздохнул, запуская пальцы в волосы. — Он пропал десять лет назад. Даже чуть больше. Ты реально думаешь, что он смог вот так вот просто взять и вернуться?  
— Ну…да?  
— Томас, мы считали его мёртвым какое-то время.  
— Но это же не значит, что он действительно умер. — Томас стоял на своём.  
— Тогда он нас бросил. Ушёл, ничего не сказав.  
— Думаю, на то были причины.  
— Окей, давай предположим, что это действительно _тот_ Ньют. — Минхо не сказал «наш», просто какой-то «тот». — И что ты предлагаешь делать? Подойти и спросить, типа: «хей, привет, ты нас помнишь? Мы в детстве вроде как дружили, а потом ты кинул нас»?  
— Нет, надо начать издалека.  
— Познакомится заново?  
— Возможно.

Минхо уставился на Томаса. Томас смотрел куда угодно, но не в глаза друга. Он не знал, как выудить из Ньюта хоть что-нибудь, что может указать на то, их ли это друг детства или всё-таки Томас ошибся. Но если Томас что-то хочет, он это получает, верно?  
— Зачем тебе это? — Спросил Минхо.  
— Эм, — Томас не понял. — Он наш друг?  
— Это тогда он был нашим другом. Сейчас это совсем другой человек. Новый, неизвестный. Не наш друг.  
— Ты не считаешь его нашим другом? — Спросил Томас. От этого было больно.  
— _Нет._

Как ножом по сердцу. Минхо не считает Ньюта другом. Только для Томаса Ньют всегда был частью души? Только Томас считал этого маленького светлого мальчика своим лучшим другом спустя такое количество времени?

— Томас, пойми, — начал азиат, осторожно подбирая слова, — в детстве я считал вас двоих своими самыми лучшими друзьями и никогда, слышишь, никогда не хотел вас терять. Но Ньют исчез. Было тяжело смириться с этим, но мне пришлось, понимаешь? Я отпустил его. Оставил в воспоминаниях. И эти воспоминания всегда греют мне душу. Но сейчас я не знаю этого Ньюта. Он — _другой._

Томас не знал, что сказать. Минхо смог принять отсутствие Ньюта. Томас — нет. И не хотел принимать. Ньют всегда был с ним. Никогда не уходил. Даже когда Томас нашёл себе смутную компанию. Даже когда Томас накуривался до одури. Даже когда, чёрт возьми, Томас умирал. И сейчас, когда он вернулся, брюнет не сможет без него.

— У него мутизм. — Сообщил Томас, сам не зная зачем.  
— Что? — Минхо не понял.  
— Он не может говорить. И я выясню, что случилось. Даже если мне придётся заново становиться его лучшим другом, чтобы он мне открылся. Он нужен мне.  
— Ты спятил, чувак.  
— Ты со мной?  
— Безусловно.

X

 

Томас с Минхо сидели в кафетерии. Студентов было полно, но Томас быстро отыскал взглядом нужного человека. Ньют сидел с Терезой, та ему что-то увлечённо рассказывала, а парень улыбался, жуя свой бутерброд. Томас немного приревновал друга.

— Может, ты мне уже покажешь его? — Отвлек брюнета Минхо от очередного попадания в прострацию.  
— Да, вон он, напротив Терезы сидит, — Томас указал пальцем на столик, который находился в двух рядах от них. Минхо повернулся, посмотрел в указанном направлении и снова посмотрел на друга.  
— Не могу утверждать, что это точно он, но тоже блондин, с карими глазами и откликается на имя Ньют. — Выдал азиат, приступая к трапезе.  
— Это он. Я уверен.  
— Ладно-ладно. Не будем снова заводить тему «он — не он». Каков план действий?  
— Минхо, блин, ты не в разведку идёшь, а просто подружиться. Какой к чёрту план?  
— Ну, не знаю? Типа, может, расписать фразы, которые будем говорить?  
— Ты олень. Просто подойдём и заговорим.

Минхо пожал плечами и спокойно доел свой завтрак, купленный в буфете, который, на самом деле, не оправдывал себестоимость.

— Пойдём, они уходят, — позвал Томас, подрываясь со стула.  
— Куда?  
— За ними. Я как-то без понятия, какая у них пара. Да я даже не знаю, на кого Ньют учится.  
— Мы как шпионы какие-то. Нам точно не нужен план? — Усмехнулся Минхо, Томас его комментарий тактично проигнорировал.

В коридоре Томас и Минхо нагнали Ньюта с Терезой. Парочка стояла рядом с аудиторией, в которой должна была быть пара Терезы (Томас смотрел её расписание).

— Эй, — окликнул их брюнет и улыбнулся, когда дошёл до них и остановился рядом. За Томасом подошёл Минхо, — привет.  
— Что вам надо? — резко спросила Тереза.  
— Просто познакомиться хотел, — Томас не ожидал такого, поднимая руки на уровень груди в примирительном жесте. — Я слышал, ты новенький, — он перевёл взгляд на Ньюта, а тот, как нашкодивший ребёнок, отошёл за спину Терезы, цепляясь за её плечо.  
— Он не хочет знакомиться, — оборвала девушка, разворачиваясь на каблуках. Она взяла Ньюта под руку и поспешила удалиться.  
— Эй, да что такое-то? Я просто хочу подружиться! — Крикнул Томас, догоняя их.  
— Знаешь что, милый, — Тереза остановилась и ткнула ему пальцем в грудь. — Ты уже не первый, кто так подходит, делает вид, что такой хорошенький, хочет познакомиться с новичком, а потом задирает. Ваши тупые шутки первоклассников, безусловно, очень смешные, но пожалуйста, шути их не нам.  
— Но… Я ничего такого не хотел. — Томас посмотрел на Ньюта виноватым взглядом, затем снова обратил внимание на Терезу. — Просто, я же и сам мало с кем общаюсь, только с Минхо, — он указал большим пальцем себе за плечо, где стоял азиат. Тот кивнул, но молчал, — вот подумал, что смогу сдружиться с новеньким.

Томас снова посмотрел на Ньюта. У него во взгляде что-то изменилось, когда Томас назвал имя Минхо. Возможно ли…?

— Я уже сказала, что Ньют… — Начала было девушка, но Ньют положил ей ладонь на плечо и слегка сжал. Тереза посмотрела на него, на что блондин просто кивнул. — Ладно. Я — Тереза, это — Ньют. Если вы, ребята, хоть пальцем его тронете — я обещаю, что самолично вас прикончу.

Ньют после этих слов побледнел. Во взгляде читался страх. Ни Томас, ни Минхо не понимали, что случилось. Тереза, как оказалось, тоже. Она взяла в руки лицо блондина, аккуратно поглаживая его скулы и заставляя смотреть ей в глаза. Ньют, вроде как, взял себя в руки. А у Томаса болезненно сжалось сердце.

-Что случилось? — Спросил испуганный Минхо. Ньют лишь помотал головой.  
-Всё в порядке? — Следующим задал вопрос Томас. Ньют кивнул и кое-как улыбнулся. Нет. Это не та улыбка. Покажи ту, которая всегда была только для меня.

Ньют вытянул левую руку вперёд, на которой был планшет, достал из кармана ручку и стал что-то писать. Через пару секунд он уже поднял его: _«как вас зовут»?_

— Я — Томас. А это, как я уже говорил, мой лучший друг с самого детства — Минхо. Мы хотели поговорить.

Ньют снова переменился в лице. Только в этот раз в его глазах было удивление, а не страх. Он быстро написал «нам пора», показал Томасу и, схватив Терезу под руку, быстрым шагом направился в аудиторию

— Ну и что это было, чувак? — Спросил у удивлённого Томаса не менее удивлённый Минхо. Они оба стояли и смотрели на дверь, за которой скрылись Ньют с Терезой.  
— Без понятия. Мне кажется, что он нас узнал. Теперь я на сто процентов уверен, что это наш Ньют.  
— И что дальше?  
— Будем продолжать пытаться подружиться.  
— Меня пугает эта Тереза. Сразу накинулась на нас, как акула.  
— Ты слышал её. Она просто пыталась защитить Ньюта. Я бы на её месте сделал то же самое.  
— Ты прав.  
— Она заботится о нём, хотя знает буквально часа два от силы. — С долей неприязни сказал Томас. Это не скрылось от Минхо.  
— Ты ревнуешь, — скорее утверждение, чем вопрос.  
— Возможно. — Томас согласился. Не в его правилах опровергать очевидное.  
— Он был очень дорог тебе, — так же спокойно, но с вопросительными нотками констатировал Минхо.  
— Очень, — снова согласие.  
— Дороже, чем _друг._  
— В каком смысле?  
— В самом прямом.  
— Не понял? — Томас посмотрел на Минхо, но тот лишь пожал плечами.  
_— Он может стать твоим спасением._

Минхо развернулся и пошёл в сторону своей аудитории. Томас остался стоять в коридоре, пытаясь вникнуть в суть слов друга.

XI

 

Томас очень долго думал над разговором с Минхо. Конечно, Ньют дорог ему, ведь они друзья. Друзья, которые прервали общение на десять лет по неизвестным причинам, но всё равно. Фраза азиата «он может стать твоим спасением» крепко засела в голове Томаса.

_Ньют не может стать его спасением._   
_Он уже им был._   
_И Томас понял это только сейчас._

Так же брюнет думал о том, почему Ньют избегал их на протяжении остатка учебного дня. Хотя, на что Томас надеялся? Что Ньют вспомнит их и сразу же кинется обнимать старых друзей и объяснять, куда пропал? Да, именно на это. Ещё Томас, конечно, предполагал такой вариант, что Ньют забыл их, но тогда парни просто бы стали пытаться подружиться. Но Томас даже не думал, что Ньют будет избегать их. Почему? Если бы он только знал.

Томасу казалось, что он снова начал чувствовать что-то, помимо боли от душевных терзаний. И он знал, что это из-за Ньюта. Брюнет теперь не отступит, пока не вернёт всё, что потерял за минувшие годы.

После пар Томас пригласил Минхо к себе. Им надо было подумать, что делать дальше.

— Ты так зациклился на нём, чувак, — сказал Минхо, сидя на диване в гостиной.  
— Может и так, но мне это нужно. Он мне нужен, — Томас не унимался, ходил по комнате туда-обратно, размышляя.  
— Говоришь, как сопливая девчонка из какой-то второсортной любовной комедии. — Фыркнул азиат, откидываясь на спинку дивана.  
— Что? — Томас вперил взгляд в друга.  
— Ничего. — Тот отмахнулся. — Каков план действий, мой генерал?  
— Я не знаю.  
— Серьёзно?  
— Если бы я что-то придумал, то уже давно рассказал бы тебе.  
— Сначала надо проанализировать ситуацию, — предложил Минхо. Сразу видно — технический склад ума у парня. — Три вопроса. — Парень показал пальцами цифру три. — Первый: почему он нас избегал?  
— Я думаю, что он нас вспомнил.  
— Суть вопроса не в этом. Я имею ввиду, почему, если он нас вспомнил, избегал?  
— Боялся? — Предположил Томас, посмотрев на друга.  
— Второй вопрос: почему он боялся?  
— Не знаю? Минхо, я не Ньют, почему ты у меня спрашиваешь?  
— Я хочу услышать твои предположения. — Томас пожал плечами. — Ладно, лично я думаю, что он испугался нас. Типа знаешь, подсознательная реакция. Он боится, что мы навредим ему.  
— Почему? — Не понял Томас.  
— Это третий вопрос, вытекающий из второго. — Пояснил Минхо. — Помнишь, как он боялся, когда Тереза сказала, что убьёт нас, если мы его обидим? — Томас кивнул. — Так вот, я читал в интернете, что мутизм может возникнуть из-за психической травмы. Возможно, случилось что-то такое, что блокировало деятельность той части его мозга, отвечающее за способность разговаривать. И, я предполагаю, что он видел убийство.  
— Я смутно понимаю, к чему ты клонишь, — признался брюнет.  
— Он боится и нас, и за нас.  
— Ты пытался объяснить, но сделал только хуже, потому что я окончательно запутался.  
— Чувак, какой ты тугодум, — иронично протянул азиат, — я имею ввиду, что он подсознательно боится, что мы можем навредить ему, но так же боится, что если мы обидим его, Тереза нас убьёт.  
— Но она же шутила, — возразил Томас.  
— Я же говорю, что-то повлияло на психику Ньюта. И, возможно, он был свидетелем убийства. Поэтому он воспринимает это всерьёз.  
— Что-то как-то очень странно всё это.  
— Это моя теория, я не говорю, что я прав. Чтобы мы могли продвинуться в общении с Ньютом, мы должны разобрать все, даже самые абсурдные варианты его поведения.  
— И какие же ещё варианты у тебя есть? — Поинтересовался брюнет и сел в кресло, потому что устал стоять.  
— Ну, например, он просто не хочет с нами больше иметь ничего общего.  
— Это действительно самая абсурдная мысль.  
— Почему?  
— Он не может так с нами поступить, — Томас заступался за друга.  
— Он уже так с нами поступил. Когда ушёл, ничего не сказав.  
— Нет! У него должна была быть причина!  
— Возможно. Но тогда мой первый вариант имеет право быть.  
— Ладно, ты сказал, чтобы решить, что делать дальше, надо ответить на те три вопроса. Мы ответили. Что делать?  
— Попытаться показать ему, что у нас нет плохих намерений? Я не знаю, если честно. Ты у нас стратег. — Минхо пожал плечами. — Прости, но мне пора. У меня завтра практикум по физике, надо готовиться. Как придумаешь что-нибудь — звони, пиши, присылай посылки.

Азиат встал с насиженного места, потянулся и пошёл к двери. Томас последовал за ним, чтобы закрыть. Они молча кивнули друг другу в коридоре, а затем Минхо ушёл. Оставил брюнета наедине со своими мыслями.

Что делать, если теория Минхо верна? Как доказать Ньюту, что они хотят снова вернуть дружбу? Что такого случилось с блондином, что так повлияло на него?

Томас вернулся в гостиную и сел на диван, где буквально три минуты назад располагался Минхо. В голове парень оставил только один вопрос: «как завоевать доверие Ньюта, если тот их намеренно избегает»?

XII

 

Часам к семи Томас сделал домашку, убрался и приготовил ужин, хотя мысли были далеко (как всегда). Если раньше парень думал о том, как ему продолжать жить, то сейчас все мысли занимал внезапно вернувшийся друг. Который ведёт себя как последняя сволочь, не желая спокойно всё обсудить.

Томас плюхнулся на кровать в своей комнате, слепо глядя в потолок. Интересно, Ньют вообще вспоминал про друзей, когда пропал?  
Доразмышлять Томасу не дал звонок в дверь. Кого ещё принесло? Минхо занят проектом, а больше к брюнету никто не может прийти. Парень нехотя поднялся с кровати и направился к двери. Никого видеть не хотелось, если честно.

Кроме одного человека.  
Кроме одного человека, который стоял за дверью.  
Кроме одного человека, который стоял за дверью, испуганно смотря на Томаса.

— Ньют? — Томас был очень шокирован, но при этом очень рад. — Проходи, — неуверенно пригласил он парня.

Ньют осторожно зашёл, оглядываясь. Томас закрыл дверь.

_«Минхо у тебя?»_ — прочитал брюнет на планшете, который протянул ему Ньют.  
— Нет. Позвать? — Блондин отрицательно покачал головой. Он разулся и выжидающе смотрел на парня. Тот не сразу понял, что от него хотят. Но потом опомнился, — а, проходи, гостиная там. — Томас указал вперёд. — Чай будешь? Или печенье?

Ньют кивнул, проходя в указанном направлении. Томас так и стоял как вкопанный в коридоре. Ньют пришёл к нему. Ньют. Пришёл. Сам. Хотя весь день бегал от них. _Что?_

Через несколько минут Томас зашёл с двумя чашками чая в гостиную, где его ждал Ньют. Блондин сидел на кресле, будто бы кукла, с идеально прямой спиной, руки на коленях, между ними планшет для записей. Томас поставил чай на столик и сел напротив друга.

— Ты меня помнишь? — кивок. — Хочешь поговорить? — кивок, но более неуверенный. Пальцы инстинктивно сжали края планшета. — Я буду терпеливо ждать, пока ты всё напишешь. Только можно начать с того вопроса, который меня интересует прежде всего?

Ньют напрягся ещё сильнее. Кажется, он знал, какой вопрос его ждёт.

— Куда ты пропал?

Ньют побледнел, начал дрожать, так же, как было утром в университете. Томас не знал что делать, поэтому чисто на инстинктах быстро подошёл к блондину, сел перед ним на корточки и обнял. Он чувствовал, как Ньют дрожит, поэтому сжал его в объятьях ещё сильнее.

— Всё хорошо. Я рядом. Я тебя не дам в обиду. Успокойся, пожалуйста.

Несколько минут они пробыли в таком положении, а потом Томас почувствовал, что тело в его руках перестаёт дрожать. Брюнет посмотрел в глаза Ньюта. Тот начинал потихоньку себя контролировать. Когда Ньют окончательно успокоился, Томас вернулся на своё кресло.

— Тебе тяжело рассказывать? — медленный кивок. — Я не буду давить на тебя. Просто скажи, ты по собственному желанию покинул нас?

Глаза Ньюта округлились, и он быстро начал мотать головой, отрицая. Томас знал. Томас всегда, чёрт возьми, знал, что Ньют не бросил бы их.

— Почему ты перестал говорить? — этот вопрос волновал Томаса не меньше.

Ньют нахмурился, но начал что-то писать. Пока парень был занят, Томас смотрел на него, подмечая, как друг изменился. Из милого маленького мальчика вырос во взрослого красивого парня, но всё же детские черты проскальзывали в его лице. И Томасу нравились изменения в Ньюте.

Блондин протянул планшет, не смотря на Томаса. Парень взял его в руки, начиная читать.  
_«Это связано с тем, почему я пропал. Я не готов это рассказать, даже тебе, Томми, прости, но это не значит, что я тебе не доверяю. Просто это очень больно вспоминать. Травма детства и нарушенная психика»._

Как и говорил Минхо. Травма и психическая нестабильность.

— Ты сможешь говорить? — Ньют неуверенно кивнул, забирая планшет, снова что-то написал.  
_«Я не разговаривал почти десять лет»._  
— Попробуешь сейчас? — Томас надеялся. Он очень хотел снова услышать голос друга.  
Ньют открыл рот, но так же быстро его закрыл, отрицательно мотая головой.  
_«Я не могу себя заставить»_ — прочитал Томас.

Что же могло произойти с Ньютом, что тот так категорически отказывается даже попытаться заговорить? Томасу захотелось убить того, кто так изувечил его Ньюта.

— Почему ты избегал нас в университете?  
_«Я боялся, что вы меня ненавидите»._  
— Но ты пришёл сейчас ко мне.  
_«Хотел попытаться объясниться и извиниться»._  
— Почему не Минхо?  
_«Ты меня лучше знал и понимал»._

Томасу грело душу то, что Ньют пришёл именно к нему. Он снова будто бы вернулся в детство, только сейчас блондин молчал.

— Я ждал твоего возвращения всё это время.  
Ньют смутился, опустил голову, но Томас всё равно увидел его улыбку. Именно ту улыбку.  
_«Я думал о вас каждый день. Благодаря воспоминаниям о вас, — наверное, только из-за них, — я сейчас здесь»._  
— Останешься?  
_«Конечно»_. — Ньют нахмурился, он не понял, что имел ввиду Томас.  
— На ночь.  
_«А можно?»_  
— Если бы было нельзя, я бы не предлагал.  
_«Мама не против будет?»_  
— Она умерла.

Ньют посмотрел на Томаса с грустью и состраданием во взгляде. _«Мои соболезнования»._  
— Всё в порядке. Твои-то как?  
Ньют помрачнел ещё сильнее. Опустил голову, не желая ничего отвечать. Томас понял.

— Прости.

Ньют снова задрожал, прикрывая рот рукой. Ему было очень плохо, он готов впасть в истерику, но Томас снова обнимает его, шепчет успокаивающие слова на ухо и гладит ладонью по спине. Рукав футболки Томаса мокрый от слёз Ньюта, но парню плевать. Ему плевать на всё и вся, кроме самого Ньюта. Он спасёт его.

_Томас не смог спасти себя, но готов сделать всё, чтобы спасти Ньюта._   
_Томас мёртв в душе, но не позволит умереть душе Ньюта._   
_Томас обещает продолжать бороться со своими демонами, чтобы не дать другим демонам захватить Ньюта._

Ньют остался у Томаса на ночь, но брюнет боялся оставлять его одного в гостиной. Мало ли, у того опять случится приступ панической атаки, а Томаса не будет рядом. Поэтому парень решил, что для Ньюта разберёт диван, а сам будет спать сидя в кресле. Ему уже не впервой. Как, на чём и где Томас только не спал, кресло по сравнению с теми местами просто идеальный вариант. Но Ньют долго припирался, не желая соглашаться с тем, что его друг будет мучиться. Только вот брюнету было всё равно, что хочет Ньют, он одного его не оставит.

До самой ночи парни разговаривали (ну, насколько это было возможно в их ситуации). Томас задавал вопросы, а затем ждал, пока Ньют напишет ответ. И наоборот, блондин писал вопросы, а брюнет отвечал. Они пытались наверстать упущенное общение, но, понятное дело, за один вечер это не сделаешь. Поэтому Томас предложил Ньюту приходить в гости, когда тому будет удобно: в любое время дня и ночи.

— Теперь ты не будешь избегать нас в универе?  
_«Тереза переживает за меня. Она боится, что вы можете мне навредить»._  
— Ты сказал ей, что мы твои друзья детства?  
_«Да, но на неё это не произвело какого-то эффекта»._  
— Она хороший друг. Я бы так же сделал на её месте.  
_«Да, она мне нравится»._  
— В каком плане? Как друг или как девушка?

Томас заметил, как Ньют слегка смутился. Кажется, всё-таки второе. Томас не понимал почему, но в нём горело желание быть единственным человеком в жизни Ньюта. Не в том плане, что он любил его — это само собой, они же друзья, — просто хотел, чтобы блондин доверялся только ему и был всегда рядом. Не хотел делить ни с кем другим.

_«Я не знаю. Вряд ли как-то или другое, скорее, она мне как сестра»._  
— Ты доверяешь ей?  
_«Не так, как тебе»._

Этого было достаточно для Томаса. Он всё ещё друг номер один для Ньюта, так же, как и тот для брюнета. Это не может не радовать.

— Я очень хочу снова услышать твой голос.  
_«Прости»_ — Ньют понурил голову.  
— Ты сам-то хочешь снова говорить?  
_«Да. Но я боюсь»._  
— Из-за прошлого? — кивок. — Я попытаюсь тебе помочь.  
Ньют пристально посмотрел в глаза Томаса, затем грустно улыбнулся.  
_«Я сам себе не смог помочь, но верю в тебя»._

_Их теперь двое._   
_Томас, который сам сломлен._   
_Ньют, который сломлен не меньше._   
_У них разные причины, но одна проблема — они мертвы. А мёртвые не возвращаются к жизни._

XIII. Конец.

 

Стоит ли рассказывать, как проходили дни друзей на протяжении следующих пяти месяцев? Думаю, нет, ведь они были весьма скучные и однотипные. Ньют снова стал другом для Томаса и Минхо, но в их компанию так же влилась Тереза. Они проводили много времени вместе, безусловно. Всё, казалось бы, вернулось на круги своя.

Только вот Ньют проводил больше времени с Томасом, чем с остальными друзьями. Почему? Это очевидно — они поклялись спасти друг друга. Для того, чтобы починить разбитую душу требуется больше времени, чем полгода, но они сдвинулись с мёртвой точки.

Главное в этой истории то, что Томас осознал нечто важное. Он любит Ньюта. Больше, чем друга. Гораздо. Уже очень давно. И теперь он понимает, почему никогда не мог выкинуть мысли о блондине из своей головы. Никто не верит в любовь с детства. Но именно она самая настоящая и искренняя, хоть и не всегда понятная сразу.  
Томас _любил_ маленького Ньюта: его звонкий голос, милую улыбку, чистое сердце и разум.  
Томас _любит_ нынешнего Ньюта: его мутизм, изувеченную душу, болезненное прошлое и доброе сердце.  
Томас любил, любит и будет любить любого Ньюта.  
И тот будет любить его в ответ. Томас знает это.

Они не обсуждали свои чувства, но им обоим было понятно. Никто не требовал ни пылких признаний, ни жаркого проявления чувств, ни-че-го. Только чтобы они были друг у друга. И они были.

Двадцать первое апреля две тысячи семнадцатого года они оба запомнили навсегда.  
Ньют решился заговорить.  
Он сказал, что любит Томаса.  
Это были его первые слова за десять лет молчания.  
И именно в тот момент оба парня почувствовали, что они всё-таки _живы_.

**Author's Note:**

> вам может показаться, что чего-то не хватает. так и есть. я убрала пару страниц в конце, потому что было слишком много воды и это наводило скуку. сейчас выглядит так, что концовка съедена. возможно, но так более чувственно, как по мне. если вам не нравится, то я так скажу: мне тоже. но ничего менять не буду, считайте, что это авторская задумка.  
> про прошлое Ньюта специально не писала, потому что он так и не рассказал даже Томасу об этом, значит это только его личное дело.


End file.
